World of the We Met (Reboot)
World of the We Met is a 2014 science fiction American television series and a remake of the original series from 1974 by Sid and Marty Krofft. The Show contains characters and elements from the original 1974 series, the 1991 remake and the 2009 film. Plot Seasons 1, 3 and 3 - The Marshall family consisting of Ranger Rick, his wife Lorraine and their two teenage children Will and Holly are on a rafting trip in a canyon in Utah when an earthquake strikes them. They are then caught in some rapids and are swept into a whirlpool, they then transported to an alternate dimension inhabited by dinosaurs, a race of apemen called Pakuni and a hostile race of lizardmen called the Sleestaks. Season 4 - Characters and Species Visitors to the Land * The Marshals - ** Stephen Moyer as Rick Marshall - The husband of Lorannie and the father of Will and Holly. Rick works as a park ranger in California ** Anna Paquin as Lorannie Marshall - Rick's wife and the mother of Will and Holly. ** TBA as Will Marshall - The 17 year old son of Rick and Lorannie and the older brother of Holly. ** Natalia Dyer as Holly Marshall - The 14 year old daughter of Rick and Lorannie and the younger sister of Will. * TBA as Christa - * TBA as Jefferson Davis Collie III - * TBA as the Zarn - Native Inhabitants of the Land * Dinosaurs - ** Shy - A Acrocanthosaurus who is the shows main antagonist. He nearly always shown chasing the Marshall family in an attempt to eat them however they always escape him, he later mates with the female Giant Frilled Lizard Little Alice and has a hatching named Junior with her. ** Little Alice - A female Giant Frilled Lizard who lives near the Lost City. She is called "Shira", meaning "Shiva" by the Sleestaks as she keeps predators away from their eggs, however she does hunt the Marshall's on occasion, sometimes by herself and later with her mate Shy. ** Junior - A Acrocanthosaurus/Giant Frilled Lizard hybrid who is the son of Shy and Little Alice. ** Dopey - A baby Apatosaurus who was found by Holly Marshall. She wanted to keep him for a pet but Lorainne convinced her to return him to his mother ** Emily - A female Apatosaurus who is the mother of Dopey. ** Drake - The names of two Styracosaurus. ** Spot - ** Thumbs - An unusually aggressive Iguanodon that chases the Marshall's on occasion ** Jerry - ** Rudolph - A male red-nosed Velociraptor who TBA * Pakuni - ** TABA as Cha-Ka - A Pakuni who becomes good friends with the Marshall after they saved him from Grumpy. ** TBA as Ta and Sa - * Sleestak - ** * Altrusians - ** David Tennant as Enik - ** TBA as the Library of the Skulls - Flora and Fauna The Land of the Lost's megafauna consists primarily of dinosaurs; species noted included Placerias, Tyrannosaurus, Giant Frilled Lizard, Tenontosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Herrerasaurus, Postosuchus, Sauropelta,'' Plateosaurus'', Muttaburrasaurus, Styracosaurus, Liliensternus Dimetrodon Edaphosaurus Seymouria, Deinonychus, Compsoganthus, and Pteranodon. There are also iguanas, wild blue and red pigs, pink and blue chicken-like birds, fish, guinea pigs, rhinoceroses, large beetles (called "Tula" by Enik), giant crabs and large mosquitoes. Another species that made an appearance in the third season was a Bigfoot-like creature called Gevin and a similar creature named Kona, as well as a unicorn-pony called a Toe-Ki'''that lives high in the mountains, prevented from descending into the jungle by a guardian statue left behind by the Altrusians. Locations '''Land of the Lost - A pocket universe * Marshall's Cave - * The Lost City - Episodes Season 1 #